


Cheesecake

by Rexaconda



Series: Fluffy Mad Max/Madoka Magica Oneshots [2]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Multi, hope you like this!!, kawaii desu, like the wives are in it i dun wanna type it all in, second work aw ye, well the wives are actually mentioned tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexaconda/pseuds/Rexaconda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nux eats cheesecake with the group of girls living in the meadow. He enjoys the encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheesecake

Nux yawned as he awoke, the sun making its way over the horizon slowly. Another yawn escaped him as he began to stretch. He was no longer in the 'meadow' as Nagisa called it. Instead, he was in a grassy field, near a cliff. It was green, multiple trees that looked healthier than the ones in the desert, and morning dew coated his back. He needed to bathe sometime in the near future. He sighed, standing up, his joints popping from the sudden movement as he decided what he was going to do. He was going to go back to the meadow,it was pretty there.

He began his trek back, it was a quick walk. And he thought the flowers would look pretty with the rising sun. He reached the place, his boots crunching some of the flowers as he stared up at the sky. Pinks, oranges, and purples made a canvas of beauty, making him smile to himself. It was unlike him to find it pretty, but he rarely ever got a scene like this, it was like how he felt when he was stargazing with Capable. Though, there was an empty feeling when she wasn't there.

A door slamming echoed through the area, hushed voices coming soon after. His head snapped from the area as Nagisa ran up the hill, giggling as she hugged Nux with a smile on her face. A small group of four girls came up the hill a while after, all of them having oddly colored hair. Burgundy, pink, yellow, and blue. The blue haired girl was...Sayaka, if he remembered correctly. He couldn't remember the others.

"Nux! My friends wanted to get you cheesecake!" She appeared to be excited at the thought, though her friends appeared a bit...weary of him. Except for Nagisa and the pink haired girl.

"Oi, Nagisa, is this who you were talking about?" The redhead asked, raising an eyebrow and pointing to Nux with her spear. Nagisa smiled, giving a nod.

"Mami, did you get the cheesecake?" The pinkette beside her asked.

"Of course I did, I didn't make it for nothing, you know." Mami huffed.

"Oh! Nux, do you want me to introduce you to my friends?" Nagisa asked, tugging one of his hands.

"Sure..." He mumbled.

"The yellow haired one is Mami, the red haired girl is Kyouko, the blue haired girl is Sayaka, and the pink haired on is Madoka! They're all awesome, and they've helped me live an awesome life!" Nagisa said, pointing along with all of the names. Kyouko leaned forward, reaching out for a handshake, only to give him a candy bar instead. She gave a grin, nodding at his confusion.

"Can't jack my style, y'know?" She said, snickering slightly as he struggled to open it. "How about we wait until after we've eaten the cheesecake? Nagisa looks like she wants to deour it all."

"U-uh...Okay." He grumbled slightly, sitting down into the meadow with them all. Nagisa sat beside him, humming to herself. Mami was sitting, cutting the cheesecake into perfect pieces for them. The group of five stayed sitting in silence as they were handed their cheesecake. By the time Nux had taken his first bite, Nagisa had practically devoured hers. The tastes hit his tounge...they were so foreign, and some sort of taste he couldn't put his finger on. It was nice, and it tasted amazing, too.

"Holy--This is amazing!" He said, only on his third bite of the small piece. The bursts of flavors didn't stop, making him smile in joy.

Mami gave a small laugh and a nod of thanks as she watched him, before going and doing her own eating. The group made small talk as Nux laid back into the grass. He remembered the thing Kyouko gave him, and got it out, trying to open it again. Nagisa grabbed his hand, taking the candy bar from him as she opened it with ease, handing it back to him, and taking a small piece with a small grin.

He smiled as he ate it, the sweetness hitting his tongue again as he began to devour it again. The girls began conversing about something that didn't quite reach his ears. He sighed as he stared up at the blue sky, wondering what shapes he could come up with in his own head. Capable would probably be able to name them if she wanted.

Nagisa crawled over to him, staring at Larry and Barry. "What's that?" She asked, pointing to the two growths on his neck.

"My mates, Larry 'n Barry."

"What do they do?"

"Chew at me neck." He murmured, sighing slightly. "Probably gonna be the death of me, though they've stopped for the past few days."

"You know you can't die here, right?"

"Whoa--What?!" He sat up, eyes widening.

"And you'll be able to see your friends soon, if Madoka allows it. Though, we know of the hell they've all been put through. I like the red haired one, she's the one you like, right?"

"Y-yeah..Capable, I like her a lot." He said, it still hitting him in the face.

"We can help, if you want us too, unless you want to only see us for the rest of eternity."

"No, please help." He said, almost desperite to have help.

She gave a nod, standing up and running over to the group conversing for awhile, Nux continuing to stare all around him, it truly was beautiful. Though one thing hit him again, how did he end up here?

"Hey, I have to ask something, do you know how I ended up here?"

"Of course. You did a shameless act of love for others." Madoka chimed in, turning around to face him.

"Love?"

"An emotion. A positive one. It's were you feel connected to someone, not pyshically, but more in the sense of how you just get the feeling of need from that one person." Madoka explained, Kyouko and Sayaka making minimal eye contact as they smiled to each other.

"Oh..." His mind flew to Capable again. That's how he felt toward her, though not nearly as extreme. They'd only known for a couple of days, before he had died.

"We can bring them here, if you want." She said, trying to maintain eye contact.

"Really?! I don't know how well they would like it--"

"You like it right? I'm sure you would be fine here. Plus, there's enough supplies for years and years here. Just say a name, and we can bring them here."

"Capable, The Dag, Toast the Knowing, Cheedo The Fragile, The Splended Angrhad, Furiosa, Max...And..."

"And?" Madoka asked, tilting her head.

"I don't know if I should bring him here...He's a bit...aggresive?"

"We won't mind. We can handle him, don't worry." The girl smiled, patting his shoulder.

"Okay, and Slit..."

"You sure, Madoka? That's one big ass group..." Kyouko grumbled, eating an apple.

"Don't worry, we can expand." Madoka smiled, nodding at Nux. "They'll be here in a couple of hours. Need to get ready or anything?"

He gave a shake of his head as he rolled into the grass, smiling to himself. Just a couple of hours, than he would be able to show this place to the wives. And his one of his brethren. He sighed as he let himself take a small nap.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay! I honestly wouldn't have thought Nux knew what love was, sorry. ;u;


End file.
